Konoha: Home of the Dead
by AnimeLuvah128
Summary: Naruto,Sasuke,Hinata and Sakura are students searching for survivors in their village full of "them". They try to find a way to stop this mysteious happenning... Will all four of them survive? Rated T in case
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>"KYAAA!" a blue-haired student screamed in fear.<p>

One of "them" had caught her hand and was inching nearer to her, ready to bite.

"Hinata!" a pink-haired female shouted.

She aimed at "it's" head with her gun and fired.

"YATTA!" she yelled in triumph.

Sakura quickly ran to Hinata's side.

_She's not been bitten... **sigh** What a relief._

"Arigatou, Sakura-san," Hinata said with a tear in her eye.

"No problem! Come on. Let's find other survivors."

Sakura offered her hand.

Hinata smiled and took the hand.

"Let's go?" Sakura asked with a grin.

"Let's go," Hinata grinned while reloading her gun.

* * *

><p>"How do you use this thing?" a blond male complained after his gun wouldn't shoot.<p>

"BAKA! There's no ammo left! Don't you know how to use anything?" a dark haired male shouted while shooting some of "them" that were surrounding them.

"Damn it Sasuke! I can't do this!" Naruto angrily scratched his head.

It looked like Naruto was hit by a rock when he had a sudden epiphany.

"Gahahahahahaha! I got an idea!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Seriously?"

Naruto started hitting "them" on the head with his gun.

Sasuke stood there in silence.

_Tch.. I shouldn't expect a lot from him._

Suddenly the color pink caught his eye.

"There's only one person I know who has pink hair..."

* * *

><p>"Hurry, Hinata!" Sakura yelled.<p>

"H-hai!"

They were near the school's entrance.

"Almost the-" the pink-haired girl cut off her sentence after she saw a crowd of "them" across the hallway.

_I wonder why there's a huge crowd of them over there... It couldn't be other students... Could it?_

"Hinata... Wait. Let's go examine what's going on over there.

Sakura pointed across the hallway.

"N-n-nani, Sakura-san? Hinata stuttered. "There's too many!"

A gunshot was heard.

"There are students there! We gotta help!"

The girls ran and stood a good distance from "them" and began shooting.

"I gotta reload! Keep shooting Sakura-san!" Hinata informed Sakura.

"Understood!"

Hinata rummaged through her pocket and found only fifteen ammo left.

As she took ten of them, two of them fell.

They made a noise loud enough for "them" to hear.

"They" faced the girls' way and slowly went their way.

Sakura's eyes widened,

_They react to sound!_

"COME ON! HINATA SHOOT WHILE I RELOAD!"

"Hai!" Hinata cried.

* * *

><p>"Whoa.. What happened?" Naruto said, confused.<p>

"Someone's there trying to help us... Come on, idiot!"

Sasuke began shooting and reloading while Naruto ran and hit "them".

"Their" number had been decreasing rapidly until only one was left.

"I'll get this one!" Sasuke and Sakura shouted in unison.

Both shot "it" on the head.

"It" fell down with a thump.

"WAH! WE DID IT SAKURA-SAN!" Hinata cheered triumphantly.

"Thanks for helping us," Naruto thanked the girls with a sheepish grin.

_Laughs_

" Do you mind... If we could join you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I decided to discontinue my other fanfic... So I made this one to make up for it XD I was pretty happy about making this cuz, psh, it's the longest one I've made and I actually had a lot of fun making this :) I actually decided making this after I had this strange dream . Yes, a dream about zombies, Dur. LOL and if you've watched High School of the Dead, I sorta had some reference there for this story such as using the word them with quotation marks XP Hope you like the story so far X)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>"Do you mind... If we could join you?" the pink-haired girl asked.<p>

" We do need a stronger group... Hmm... Agreed, But you're gonna have to help us search for survivors."

Sakura grinned.

"That's our main motive."

The raven-haired boy turned, "Let's go. We don't wanna be surrounded again... Do we?"

* * *

><p>O U T S I D E T H E S C H O O L<p>

* * *

><p>It was chaos outside.<p>

Blood was scattered everywhere especially on "them".

Sasuke looked vexed.

"Tsk... It's barely 2 hours since this started and it looks like the whole village is already full of "them".

Hinata was tearing up.

"Just not a while ago it was normal," * S O B * ", I don't even know what happened to my dad, Hanabi and Neji-nii-san.."

Hinata looked up after she felt a hand rest on her head.

"All of us here feel the same. Cheer up, you should focus on living right now. You're pretty good at shooting."

Naruto grinned.

_Silence_

The blue-haired girl turned to face the blond.

It was clear that here face turned strawberry red.

"A-arigatou.."

" Where were you guys before _this_ happened?" Sasuke inquired the girls.

" I was at the library along with Hinata."Sakura stated.

* * *

><p>F L A S H B A C K<p>

* * *

><p>"Hinata-san, found the book yet?"<p>

"Ehehehe, gomenasai Sakura-san. You don't have to stay with me you know."

"No,no! It's fine!" the blossom-haired female assured.

"Arigatou, Sakura-san!"

Hinata continued looking through the History Aisle while Sakura looked out a glass window.

"Hah... Such a peaceful day." She grinned.

Just then she spotted and unknown woman coming through the streets.. And into the school.

"Hm.."

"**AHH! HELP ME! I-I'M DYING!"**

The piercing scream caused Sakura and Hinata to jolt up surprisingly.

"W-what was that?"

Hinata looked pale with fear.

"Hinata! We gotta get out of here!"

Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand forcefully and ran as fast as hyer feet could take her.

**PANT PANT PANT**

" Sa.. Ku..Ra.. San.. I... Can't.. Run.. Any further..."

The pink-haired female halted to a stop.

"We gotta get some weapons in case."

"But.. But I don't like being vio-"

"I don't really know what the case is here but now is not the time for being soft. Our life is probably on the line right now."

Sakura had grabbed Hinata's shoulders and stared fiercely at her.

The girl was silent for a moment until screams could be heard.

Students were coming out from their classrooms, some were being trampled, and some pushed aside.

"Let's go Hinata! To the security room!"

"Wah! So many!" Hinata whispered surprisingly.

There were several guns in the room: labeled, small, big and unsecured.

"Quickly grab one! The extra ammo looks like it's in that cabinet. Just find the name of your chosen gun on it!" Sakura pointed to a tall, tannish cabinet.

* * *

><p>"Hai!"<p>

"Let's get this party started." Sakura evilly grinned.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"What_ ARE_ they, Sakura-san?"the dark-haired girl asked.

_What EXACTLY are they?_

"Hinata-san.. I don't really know the answer to that. They died... And then rose up again? Zombies?"

_Zombies_

The word made Sakura shiver.

"Neh neh, why don't we just call "them" with quotation marks." The blossom-haired girl raised her free left-hand and quoted with her index and middle.

"Them".. Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>"Kyah!"<p>

Hinata was pinned to the wall by one of "them".

"And that's what happened and then we met you guys." Sakura finished.

"Sounds like you went through far worse things than us."Sasuke said sarcastically and grinned at the girl.

Sakura blushed the same color as Hinata.

"So, tell us what happened to you."

"Gladly," the raven-haired boy said carelessly with another grin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel like everyone's personality changed in this chapter XP I am such a fail... Anyway so here's the 2nd chapter that my friend threatened me to do XD Aw darn I love her X3 My story's not popular LOL I can tell cuz there's only been 1 review for the past month :D Oh well so here's the 2nd chapter dedicated to meh friend :3 ENJOY!**


End file.
